mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/NEW TABLE
So yeah, I'm going to remake the table. As it turns out, all the logic is on TWOW and DML. Uhh, scoreboards don't explain things. So... Their's gonna be new classes! Well, some are just renamed. Some are recommended. #Scorch: Fiery. #Solar: Not SCORCH, but more like Light. #Nature: Related to nature. #Strike: Balls, bombs, angry people... I should literally reconsider this, but... #Guard: Pretty much loyal. Attacks with medieval attacks. #Lunar: Opposite of Solar. #Ninja: Not a really big category, but they usually use stealth. #Tidal: Watery. #Shock: Electrical. #Retro: Pretty much video-game related or atleast blocky. Not a big category. #Wordy: Can't think of anything else. Usually just smart. Would be a big category. #Crag: Stone or Metal. #Wing: Flying or air-related. #Healer: Usually heals, doesn't attack alot. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND. #Frosty: Cold or anything like that. #Tune: Loud or something like that. #Toxic: Gross or poisonous. #Tricky: Magical. #Spirit: NOT Spiritual, but rather ghosts/spirits/monsters, or even deadly people. #Cryptid: Somehow 20th, but they scale with RARITY. #Astral: Relates to space and stuff. #Robotic: Steel or stuff like that, NOT the same as Crag since Metal and Steel is different, right? #Fae: NOT the same as Tricky as it contains things with high-spirits. Or something like that. #Dread: NOT Spirit, but it's usually just about weird creatures such as something with poisonous breath. Or atleast, dreadful. #Work: Weird class I know. They're supposedly related to jobs. Real-life jobs. #Snack: Candy-related. #Chronos: Sounds similar to INK (the one below it) but it's #Ink: Not in paint, but in old cartoons. #Cyber: Cyberspace related. Pretty much they are mostly like glitches or maybe even obstacles. #Festive: Holiday related. #Beast: Primal. If you're asking about bombs being in Strike (lol), it's because of Skylanders's Boom Jet. Shock is the same as Flashy but without cool dudes. Cryptid because Cryptids Island from Poptropica. Ink is a reference to BATIM. Weakness CHART I might ask someone who makes MORE sense than TSRITW to help my precious chart. But hey, I can confirm this: Healer will beat NOTHING. *Scorch **Strengths ***Nature (burns down trees) ***Strike (lights the bomb, burns balls, and pretty much makes angry people so mad they kill themselves. or atleast bunr them) ***Frosty (you probably already know) ***Robotic (pokemon logic) **Weaknesses ***Tidal (seriously just guess why) ***Crag (even if its metal they cannot burn) ***Wing (sometimes wind puts out fires) *Solar **Strengths ***Ninja (reveals a shadow of the ninja) ***Tidal (evaporates the water) ***Lunar (when the sun comes out the moon goes down) **Weaknesses ***Nature (gives it sunlight) ***Lunar (and at the same time when the moon comes out the sun goes down) ***Wing (even if its not a cloud it can just block the sun) *Nature **Strengths ***Solar (will absorb sunlight and turn it into nutrients) ***Tidal (again pokemon logic) **Weaknesses ***Scorch (burns down trees) ***Toxic (toxic + plants = withered) ***Frosty (they'll just freeze) *Strike **Strengths ***Guard (cannonballs, to be exact. they're balls) ***Retro (in some games the projectiles are balls and those are dangerous, right? also mad people. they can attack you) ***Wing (balls will make the bird fall back down, bombs will blow up the bird very rarely, and mad people will hunt the bird down) **Weaknesses ***Scorch (bombs will blow up, balls will burn, and angry people will either get so mad that they kill themselves or atleast burn) ***Tidal (throw the ball in the ocean and it'll float away or you'll never find it. what about bombs? not sure. but angry people will be calmed down by the silence of a waterfall) *Guard **Strengths ***Ninja (think of knights beating rogues) **Weaknesses ***Spirit (well they can't kill ghosts with swords only) *Lunar **Strengths ***Solar (when the moon comes up the sun goes down) **Weaknesses ***Solar (and at the same time when the sun goes up the moon goes down) *Ninja **Strenghs ***None yet **Weaknesses ***Solar (sun produces shadows and reveal) ***Guard (knights beating rogues) *Tidal **Strengths ***Scorch (please think) ***Strike (balls will float away or you'll never find it, and waterfalls will make angry people a little happier) ***Retro (threat in most games; can drown enemies) **Weaknesses ***Nature (pokemon logic again) ***Shock (pokemon logic AGAIN) ***Frosty (water freezes, right?) CONTEST TSRITW has came and started RANTING on me! But should we keep nonsense or not? LET'S SEE! Who's strengths & weaknesses do you like better? Memekai TSRITW Category:Blog posts